The Final
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: Death Fic. Spoilers for 100 and up. Kyo x Tohru. Yuki x Machi. Shigure x Akito. EDITED!
1. Suicide is the Proof of Life

THE FINAL

--------------------------------------

Warning: There is death in this fic, a lot of death and angst. If you don't want to read it, don't. Also, there are spoilers for the latter part of the series. If you haven't read the manga to chapter 135, then don't read this unless you have no problem with spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I also do not own the lyrics to the song The Final by Dir en Grey. I don't own Dir en Grey either. /snaps/ Damn… Toshiya is so hot, too.

Special Thanks: A special thanks goes out to Phuzzaphobia who came up with the idea of using The Final in this fic. Also thanks to the creator of Fruits Basket for making the characters so that I may write fanfictions about them. Finally thanks to Dir en Grey for making this wonderful song. If you haven't heard it yet, I suggest you download it and listen to it. Also download more of their songs. They're a really good band.

**Edit: **I have finally decided to edit this work. Tulipintherain was the last person to review on this and made me want to make it better. It's going to be pretty difficult since it's a song fic, but I'll do the best that I can. I hope this makes things easier… well, easier to read, harder on the emotions.

--------------------------------------

It happened so suddenly that it threw everyone off guard. She had left the window open… again…

Kyo found her in their shared bedroom at Shigure's house. She wasn't conscious. Her clothes were torn and there was blood everywhere. It showed she put up a fight. She hadn't won though. Blood trickled from her mouth down her cheek. There was a cut above her eyebrow. Her lip was split. Obviously, she was punched in the face. There was another cut somewhere in her hair since blood was flowing from under her head. It was propped against the headboard. Her head had been banged against it.

Kyo didn't know what to do besides scream. Shigure and Yuki ran in, wondering what was going on. Shigure called an ambulance and Tohru was rushed to the hospital Kyo by her side the whole way.

--------------------------------------

_Toketeshimau ito o mitsum... monji ni dekinai hidari te desu_

_Chi o nagasu tabi ni ikitere riyuu... miidasu kotoba ga azayakade_

--------------------------------------

It didn't matter what they did. Tohru's head wound was too bad this time. There was nothing that could be done. The doctor said she had been raped. There was permanent damage to her. She'd never wake up…

When the heart meter went flat, Kyo screamed, clutching his girlfriend's hand. There was a sad, but peaceful look on the young girl's face. Hatori and Shigure had to pull Kyo away and back to Shigure's house. It was a tough fight because every second he was trying to run back to her side, convinced he was still alive.

--------------------------------------

_Te no naka ni wa aisuru beki hito sae mo hanabanashiku chitte_

_Te no naka ni wa ikita imi kisande mo munashiki hana to shiru_

--------------------------------------

Kyo spent most of his time on the roof, crying. He had lost the only person he had ever loved. Tohru had loved him even though he had failed to save her mom when he could. She had loved him even though he had once been a monster. She had loved him and that's all he had needed – and still needed.

--------------------------------------

_The Final_

--------------------------------------

The funeral for Tohru was beautiful. All twelve members of the zodiac were there with Kyo, including their god: Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Rin, Kureno, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisame, Ritsu, and Kagura. Hana-chan and Uo-chan were there as well, each holding Kyo's hand in support. This was the only time anyone had seen Hana-chan cry and she was doing so, freely.

They all stuck around Sohma house afterwards. No one was talking, though. Kyo isolated himself in a distant room. Yuki and Akito stood outside to keep anyone from bothering him. No one did, though.

--------------------------------------

_Hitotsu futasu to fuetsuzuku... naze ni waraenai esa ni naru?_

--------------------------------------

Kyo wasn't the only one devistated my Tohru's death. Akito stabbed herself in the neck with a knife about a week after the funeral. Now that was something unexpected. Yuki thought that Akito was strong, stronger than himself. But she was human after all.

Because of both of both girl's deaths, Shigure was writing even more. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself out of a depressive slump and lose his job.

Hana-chan and Uo-chan swore to wear black the rest of their lives, but remained close friends because of the memory of Tohru kept them together.

Yuki was constantly out with his new girlfriend, Machi. It would be months after graduation that he would move out of Shigure's house, and marry and move in with Machi.

Kyo was envious of Yuki. He wanted Tohru to be alive so that he had someone to comfort him. If Tohru was alive, he wouldn't have gone through this. He wouldn't have had to watch his girlfriend's coffin be lowered into the ground slowly as the Shinto priest read over it. He wouldn't have to cry on the roof. He would eat. He would sleep. With her dead, he did neither of these things.

--------------------------------------

_Te no naka ni wa aisuru beki hito sae mo hanabanashiku chitte_

_Te no naka ni wa ikita imi kisande mo munashiki hana to chiru_

_So I can't live_

_Sou naku shita mono wa_

--------------------------------------

Kyo locked himself in his room one night. He took out a gun he had bought to protect Tohru, the one person that needed to be protected. He took out razors he had bought the previous day. He moved the razor along his wrist, enjoying the feeling. 'Suicide is the proof of life…' he thought as he dragged the razor along his other wrist.

He watched for a few minutes as the blood ran down his arms. The feeling was blissful. "I'm going to join you, Tohru," he whispered, putting the gun in his mouth.

--------------------------------------

_So I can't live_

_Umarenai_

_So I can't live_

_ikiteru atashi sae_

_So I can't live_

_Motomerarenai uta_

_So I can't live_

_Let's put an end... The Final_

_Raisui no Tsubomi Sakaseyou_


	2. Red Candy Melts Away with My Memories

Kasumi

--------------------------------------

Warning: There is death in this fic, a lot of death and angst. If you don't want to read it, don't. Also, there are spoilers for the latter part of the series. If you haven't read the manga to chapter 135, then don't read this unless you have no problem with spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I also do not own the lyrics to the song Kasumi by Dir en Grey. I don't own Dir en Grey either. snaps Damn… Toshiya is so hot, too.

--------------------------------------

"Yuki, tell Kyo dinner's here," Shigure said, tiredly from the front hall.

--------------------------------------

_Ringo ame  
Katate ni naiteita  
Tsuki yomi sou no yami e  
'Nee mama wa doko ni iru no?'_

--------------------------------------

Yuki sighed and went upstairs. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He opened the door. The room was dark. He searched in the darkness for the closest light source. When he turned on the lights, a horrible sight greeted him. Kyo lay on the floor, a gun lying not too far from his writing hand and both wrists slit. Blood was pouring from both cuts.

--------------------------------------

_Mimekatachi me ni yaki  
Tsukete dakishimete  
_

--------------------------------------

"Shigure call an ambulance!" Yuki called.

Kyo looked at Yuki, weakness showing in his eyes. "I couldn't do it…" he whispered.

Yuki sighed. "You're still bleeding, baka neko."

"I'm not… a cat… anymore," he said before passing out from blood loss.

--------------------------------------

_Mushi ga naku zawameku  
Hachigatsu no gionsoka to sensu oku  
Chiisa na kono ko ga nozomu  
Hohoenda gogatsu wa konai_

Kami fuusen o sora e takaku  
Soko ni wa namida  
Ga afurete  
Akai amedama omoide ga hora  
Issho ni tokete naku naru  


--------------------------------------

A year later, Shigure and Yuki stood before three graves. Akito… Tohru… and Kyo…

--------------------------------------

_Me so somasu  
Chiisa na naki koe ga  
Hibiiku gozen yoji goro  
Daisuki na ehon o yomi  
Nekashi tsuke kuruyami no naka sayonara_

--------------------------------------

"He finally snapped, huh?" Shigure whispered. The writer was tired looking. He hadn't been getting much sleep and had finished two books in the time it took to write one.

--------------------------------------

_Kami fuusen o sora e takaku  
Soko ni wa namida ga afurete  
Akai amedama omoide ga hora  
Isshi no tokete naku naru_

--------------------------------------

"Yeah," the boy who had once been a rat said. "He just couldn't take the pain of living without her. Then, he willingly went to _that_ room. It's like he wanted to be dead in everyone's eyes. Being alone in _that_ room finally got to him."

"At least his pain is over," the novelist said.

--------------------------------------

_Ato nannen de namida wa owaru?  
Hi ga kare ochita sou no soko wa shinjitsu to  
Soyoto no kaze mo nai mahiru no juusanji  
Kanojo wa mukuchi ni ima mo tatami no shita_

--------------------------------------

Yuki nodded. Even though _they_ were dead, the ex-rat felt more alive. Kyo had said, "Suicide is the proof of life, but life is much better known when living." He had been right.


End file.
